1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as a printer.
2. Related Art
As an example of the liquid ejecting apparatus, there is an ink jet-type printer that performs printing by ejecting ink drops from a plurality of nozzles onto a recording sheet, and performs a restoration process for solving abnormal ejection by stopping the printing when the number of abnormal ejection nozzles exceeds a standard value (for example, JP-A-2004-276273).
However, it can be considered that if the number of abnormal ejection nozzles exceeds the standard value, the printing is interrupted, and the restoration process is performed, and then the printing is resumed from the interrupted portion. However, if the printing is interrupted in the middle, the printing quality may be decreased by the change of developed colors of the ink before and after the interruption or the like.
Meanwhile, even if the number of abnormal ejection nozzles exceeds the standard value, for example, if the usage frequency of the nozzles in which abnormal ejection occurs is low, it is possible that the printing quality is not decreased even if the printing is continued. Therefore, if the printing is stopped based on the number of abnormal ejection nozzles, even though the printing quality is in an acceptable scope, the recording sheet may be unnecessarily consumed.
This is not limited to the printer that performs printing by ejecting ink onto a sheet, and may also generally apply to common liquid ejecting apparatuses including a plurality of nozzles that eject liquid drops.